User talk:Hoshii no Kaabii
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have World of Gaming Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Pac Man What?! I don't like Pac Man! ¬¬ (Kirby2390) Templates Do you think we need to do templates for items, characters, levels/stages, mini-games, etc.? (Kirby2390) HALoween Just finish it and say "Happy Novemberween! Sorry I'm late!" JaylebyrdOn TV! 05:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME IDEA Since your bedroom wall is green, you could use it as a green screen. Then you can visit the lands of video games! JIRACHI ' 06:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Chess You know play chess? If you do, please help me to practice/study. I'm practicing with Edgarun, José Knight and Ben 100 aliens. (Kirbypedia friends) Bye. http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/d/d9/KirbyK%26tAM.png[[User: Kirby2390|Kirby]] 2390... http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/1/19/KatAM_Shadow_Kirby_sprite.png 02:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Obama I noticed Obama wins the contest. Also in my school most of people say Obama is a good president... I just feel like: (...) (Nothing to say) They say that he wants the peace and blah, blah, blah... I just don't know if he's a good president... http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/d/d9/KirbyK%26tAM.png[[User: Kirby2390|Kirby]] 2390... http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/1/19/KatAM_Shadow_Kirby_sprite.png 22:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC) PS: Thanks for help me practicing chess. ... Well, the comment on the blog wasn't meant to be harsh... Yeah, I know about politics,, and how the other party ain't for one, but I don't think this is a reason to shut yourself out. I'd really hate for you to leave the wiki, and for hating those who're Democrats, but I guess it's more up to you on what you chose to do... Metyofthestars See you next Wednesday! 22:36, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Kirbypedia "Corlockque bien que me deshice de ese patan de hoshii" I just saw that messege when I enter to that chat. If Corlock Banned you I can ban him if you want ¬¬ Hi Hoshii :), hey, I like me or you hate me?, for I do not, thanks for making my friend happy (Kirby2390) :P 'Kirbyeevee (talk) 12:09, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Urban Legends" The Berserk thing is OK, but I think that factoid should be in the page about the game itself. Also, "as if he's smiling because they died" is really more of an opinion (it's... just- *coughHACKcough* a.......... video game.... character......) ... Yeah, from what I've heard, one death happened and the other one was made up. え?! ダーク メタナイト?! I beg your pardon? 19:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Life Happy last day of life! (sarcams) ... Even if you don't know much Spanish see this: http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Kirby2390/%C2%A1Feliz_Navidad!#comm-16476 Help I have an English project that I was thinking do it by myself. But at last I see the problem and I need your help! I just want to see if my grammar is alright because the grammar is the 40% of the score of the project. If you accept, thanks! And I will be in the chat later... (I still need to think about what should I write...) PS: Then, can you teach me when I need to use the verbs "Will" and "going to" please? ♥ Happy Valentine's Day!!! ("O como se escriba...")